


together we'll mend your heart

by Nana



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana/pseuds/Nana
Summary: "Oh, c'mon Tien. We've been over this. That was over a decade ago." Yamcha says."I know, I just..." Tien says, and slowly runs his hands up and down Yamcha's leg. His touch sends an electric current that shoots all the way up his spine."I never got to make it up to you."Yamcha can only stare at him like a deer in the headlights.





	together we'll mend your heart

It's pouring outside. Yamcha could feel it coming hours before, with a dull familiar ache in his knee as he worked the field. They all had to scramble back to the shack, frantically looking for pots and pans to place under the ceiling. 

Tien had been meaning to do some work on the roof before the rainy season, but this storm was an outlier, carried by the wind from far, far away. 

Lightning strikes nearby, and the roar of thunder that follows reminds Yamcha of the desert, of the shimmering sand and the oppressive humid heat, of how small he felt when the dark storm clouds took over the dunes in the horizon. 

He's come a long way from those lonely days and lonelier nights, when he and Puar had to fight and steal to survive. When Bulma broke up with him for good and money got tight, Tien and Chiaotzu welcomed them to the farm with open arms, and now he does honest work and there's always food on the table. 

Tien's shack might be a little rough around the edges, but it makes him feel safe in a way he hasn't felt since they were all living together at Kame House. That's why he knows there's something _off_ about tonight, like the electricity in the atmosphere is getting to him, going up and down his spine and making his hair stand on end. 

It feels, strangely, like anticipation before a fight. 

The kids are already asleep when the lights go out. Yamcha catches himself and chuckles, _the kids_. It all started as joke, but it stuck, and now Tien and him unironically refer to Puar and Chiaotzu as their kids from time to time. 

"What's so funny?" Tien says in the dark. They'd been playing cards under the flickering lights and listening to the low hum of the radio before the power went out. Puar and Chiaotzu are curled up on the couch under a blanket, oblivious to the world outside. 

"Nothin'" Yamcha says. "Shouldn't we get some candles or somethin'?" 

"I thought maybe it would be best to sleep this one out" Tien says. 

"Nah, man" Yamcha says. "I won't be able to sleep like this. You can go ahead if you want, I'll keep watch." 

"Besides," Yamcha adds, "I'm sure you just want an excuse to leave the game while you're ahead."

"Oh really?" Tien says, taking the bait. 

Yamcha listens as the other man fumbles in the dark, and a moment later Tien's smirking face is illuminated by a warm glow. 

"We'll see about that" Tien says, and lights a couple of candles with the match in his hand. 

Yamcha's just glad he doesn't have to ask him stay to get him to stay. He rubs his knee absentmindedly as Tien brings a couple more candles to the table. 

"Does it hurt?" Tien asks, moving his chair to sit in front of Yamcha. 

"What?" 

"Your knee," Tien clarifies. "Does it hurt?" 

"Oh, it's nothing" Yamcha says with a wave of his hand. "It gets like this when there's bad weather. It's just annoying, really." 

Tien looks directly at him, and then at his knee. He does this a couple of times before saying "May I?" 

Yamcha isn't entirely sure of what's going on, but he nods, and next thing he knows Tien is grabbing his leg and placing it gently on his lap. He manages not to gasp in surprise.

"Tien?" 

"I'm just going to take a look" he says, and begins rolling up the leg of Yamcha's pants. "Does it hurt at the joint?" 

"Yeah, but it's nothing, really! It's been like this ever since..." 

"Ever since I broke your leg" Tien says, looking down. 

"Oh, c'mon Tien. We've been over this. That was over a decade ago." Yamcha says.

"I know, I just..." Tien says, and slowly runs his hands up and down Yamcha's leg. His touch sends an electric current that shoots all the way up his spine. 

"I never got to make it up to you" Tien says, looking at him with hooded eyes. 

Yamcha can only stare at him like a deer in the headlights. 

"This is just some acupressure to relieve the pain" Tien says as he begins to massage his leg more intently. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?' 

Yamcha just nods, gripping the edge of his seat. He doesn't open his mouth, afraid of the sounds that might come out.

Tien spreads his fingers on his leg, tracing old scars, and massages his calf with his other hand. He slowly makes his way up to the joint, and grips the underside of Yamcha's thigh, rubbing circles on his knee. 

Yamcha feels a little like the wind has been knocked out of him, the anticipation he's been feeling all night threatening to boil over at Tien's touch. As if on cue, lightning strikes outside and Yamcha can almost taste the ozone.

Tien seems focused on his leg, so Yamcha lets his eyes wander, mesmerized by the way Tien's skin seems to glow in the candlelight. A wave of warmth spreads trough his body until it reaches a focal point, and the restlessness he's been feeling all night begins to morph into something else, something _dangerous_, as Yamcha feels himself getting hard under Tien's ministrations. 

He catches Tien's hand with his own, preventing it from inching further up his thigh, and thunder roars outside, the storm getting closer.

"What's wrong?" Tien whispers.

Yamcha's throat feels dry. "I'm ticklish," he says, first thing that comes to mind, and hopes it's too dark for Tien to notice the tent in his pants. 

Tien looks directly into his eyes, searching. After a while he seems to give up, and says "Maybe we should just go to bed after all"

Yamcha nods, frantically, and realizes he's still holding Tien's hand. He lets go as if burned, and almost trips trying to get up while his leg is still on Tien's lap.

He can feel Tien's eyes stuck to his back as they make their way up the stairs, but he doesn't dare to turn around in case he might expose himself. Yamcha fixates on the stark contrast between the projection of Tien's shadow on the wall and the glow of the candle he's holding, and almost misses a step.

"Ah, shit!" Yamcha says when he enters the room they share. His futon is soaked, a small but steady drop of water leaking from the ceiling right above it. "It wasn't leaking when I checked a while a go!"

Tien enters the room behind him and places the candle on the desk. "It's my fault, I should have water-proofed the roof weeks ago." He grabs Yamcha's futon and spreads it on a nearby chair, then he grabs an empty vase from the desk to catch the water droplets. "We'll have to wash this tomorrow. You can have the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, it's your bed!"

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor" Tien says. 

"Me neither! Honestly, Tien..." Yamcha says, and feels his face heat up when the alternative occurs to him. "We could just share, y'know."

Tien looks at him, dark eyes glinting in the warm glow of the candle. "Are you sure?"

Yamcha shrugs, trying for cool and collected. "As long as you don't snore into my ear we'll be fine."

"I don't snore!" Tien says immediately, and Yamcha lets out a short laugh. After all these years it's still so easy rile him up. 

"Whatever you say, big guy" 

They get ready for bed as usual, except this time Yamcha is hyper-aware of Tien's every move. He almost has a breakdown when he catches a glimpse of Tien's bare chest when he takes off his shirt, suddenly remembering the other man's preference for sleeping in just boxers. 

Yamcha stays in the corner, using all of his restraint to keep himself from ogling Tien until the man gets under the covers of the bed. They've seen each other in varying states of undress more times than he can count, but Yamcha can't get rid of the nervousness mixed with arousal he's been feeling since Tien touched him. 

He gets self-conscious when it becomes apparent that Tien is waiting for him to strip down and go to bed, so he blows the candle before getting rid of his pants and throwing them on the floor, knowing full well Tien will bitch about the mess come morning. 

Yamcha slips on the bed as delicately as he can. He notices the ample space Tien left for him, and feels a sudden pang of sadness in his chest. 

"Good night, Yamcha" Tien says, and turns to face the wall. 

"Night, Tien" Yamcha says, looking at the ceiling, the sound of the rain and thunder growing slowly distant. 

Moonlight filters throught the closed windows, bathing the room in an eerie blue light, and Yamcha feels cold and empty. He tosses and turns, trying to get in a comfortable position, until eventually he turns to his side and sees the silhouette of Tien's body, the muscles of his back barely visible in the dark. 

He gets an almost irrepressible urge to reach out and touch him, run his fingers on his skin, learn every swell and curve of his body. Yamcha places his hand on the empty space between them, realizing once and for all that he's in love for the _second_ time in his life with this stupid man, that he's probably been in love with Tien for a while already and failed to notice due to his own lack of self-awareness, and that nothing can ever come out of it. 

Yamcha holds his breath and clutches the bed-sheet as the knowledge sinks in. He wants him, he _wants_ Tien, and he's wanted him for a long time now. The way he always gravitates towards him isn't just comfort or familiarity; he's attracted to him, and not just physically. Living with Tien, the domesticity, it's all bliss compared to the rocky foundation of his relationship with Bulma. 

It really feels like they're a family at times, with a couple of kids even, and that's all Yamcha's ever wanted, except... 

"Yamcha?" Tien says in the dark. 

Except now he wants _more._

"Yeah?" Yamcha says. 

Tien turns to his side, and even though it's dark Yamcha can tell when Tien notices his hand just a couple of inches from him. He doesn't know what's more incriminating, to leave it there or take it back, but he's prevented from making a decision when Tien places his hand on top of his. 

"I..." Tien starts. "I wanted to apologize, in case I... crossed a line, when we were downstairs." 

"What?" Yamcha can almost hear his heart beating fast in his ear, a sudden spike of adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

"I could tell you didn't like it when I touched your leg," he explains. "I... Keep trying to get close to you, but I can see how that might make you uncomfortable, especially since you moved here." 

Tien sighs, and lets go of his hand. "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to put up with me because you feel like you owe me." 

Yamcha catches Tien's hand before he can think too hard about it and says, too fast. "I liked it" 

"I like you" he adds, without thinking. "I only stopped you because it felt too good" 

Tien's eyes open wide in the dark, and they just look at each other for a couple of seconds. 

"I think I'm in love with you" Yamcha blurts out, because what else can he do at this point except go all in hope for the best? 

"Yamcha..." Tien says, almost like a prayer, and then he leaps at him, crashes his lips against his own, inevitably, like a wave against the shore. 

Yamcha can only hold on for dear life. He can tell Tien is inexperienced, their teeth bump against each other's and they're out of sync, but it's the best worst kiss he's ever received. He kisses back, softly, and Tien eventually slows down, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek. 

"So, I guess you like me too, huh" Yamcha says when they part, grinning like an idiot.

"I _love_ you" Tien says, holding his face in his hands, and Yamcha can feel his heart skipping a beat. "I've been pining after you for _years_." 

Yamcha kisses him, unable to help himself. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were always with Bulma, even though it was on and off." Tien says against his lips. "You always said you wanted a family, I thought she'd give it to you." 

Yamcha nibbles on his earlobe and says "You've given me all I want" and then Tien bites his neck. Hard. 

"Ah!" 

Tien sucks a trail of kisses up to his jaw, and catches his bottom lip between his own. Always the quick study. 

"There's so many things I want to do to you... _With_ you..." Tien says. 

"Have you... been with other men before?" Yamcha asks. As far as he knows Tien has only ever been with Launch, and even that was short-lived. 

"No," Tien shakes his head. "But... I've done some research, over the years, I wanted to be prepared, in case..." 

"Master Shinhan!" Yamcha says with a laugh. "How _scandalous_... Ah!" 

He's cut short when Tien rams into him, pressing his hardness against his own, again and again. Yamcha can already feel himself going a little cross-eyed at the pleasure building up in his body. He's been pawing at Tien's chest and muscles since their first kiss, but he wants to be _closer_, feel his skin against his own, so he pushes Tien back to take off his shirt. 

"Yamcha..." Tien whispers. 

"Help me with this, will you?" Yamcha says when he starts to peel off his underwear, his erection already peeking out. Tien obliges immediately, reverently, and proceeds to take off his own boxers. 

The outline of Tien's body is a massive dark shape against the dim moonlight in the room, and all Yamcha wants is to be swallowed by it. He reaches out to touch his chest, tracing his fingers on the familiar scar there, barely visible in the dark, and takes his hand lower and lower, following the coarse trail of hair until he finally finds what he's looking for. 

"_God,_" Tien says. He's hard in Yamcha's hand, smooth and solid.

He's also circumcised, unlike himself. Yamcha marvels at the difference in texture and touches the tip with his thumb, pre-come leaking out. 

Tien takes him in his hand as well, and leans forward to catch Yamcha's gasp of surprise in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Yamcha spreads his legs to give him space, welcoming, and soon they're rocking against each other, breathing the same air. 

The bed creaks beneath their combined weight, and Yamcha is thankful for the sound of the rain. He places his other hand over Tien's to squeeze them both between their hands, their cocks rubbing together in a tight circle, hot and messy. 

Tien tangles his hand in Yamcha's hair and Yamcha moans, his head falling back against the headboard. He can feel Tien panting in his ear, thrusting fervently against him, _into_ him, and it's all he can take before his back curves up from the bed as the pleasure reaches the tipping point. His orgasm ripples through him all the way to his core, and he comes all over himself with a cry in the dark. 

His body shakes in pleasant shock-waves as Tien holds on to him, thrusting his hips in an irregular rhythm as he comes over their joined hands a few seconds later. 

Tien kisses his neck, both of them slowly coming down from their orgasms. Yamcha feels sticky with their come all over his hands and abdomen, but all he wants is to fall asleep with Tien curled up next to him. 

"That was amazing, _you_ are amazing," Tien says in his ear, and a pleasant shiver goes up and down his spine.

"Mmm..." Yamcha moans when Tien nibbles on his earlobe. 

"Ah, Tien, careful" he says when he feels a bite in his neck. "When you said there were many things you wanted to do... You didn't mean you wanted to do them all _tonight_, right?" 

Tien chuckles and gives him a lingering kiss that gets Yamcha to follow his mouth for more when they part. Without another word, Tien gets off the bed and starts rummaging through the nightstand cabinet. 

"Tien?" 

When he comes back to the bed, Tien is holding a box of paper tissues in one hand, and something else in the other.

"Only if you want to..." Tien says softly, and proceeds to clean the come off Yamcha's hands and stomach with a tenderness that makes Yamcha's heart ache. 

"I want to..." Yamcha says in the dark. 

They don't say anything else for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the original dragon ball anime just in time for the yamtien fanart renaissance on twitter and this was the result! this is my first time writing nsfw, also english is not my first language and this is unbeta'd. hope you guys enjoy it all the same <3
> 
> title shamelessly taken from umbrella.


End file.
